Most vessels for containing coffee or other hot liquids are made out of a rather specialized glass and are therefore somewhat expensive and easily broken. The improper use and breakage of such vessels or coffee pots can often cause bodily injury. In fact, many glass pots have warnings printed directly thereon to alert the user as to how to avoid breakage or scratching of the pot and bodily injury to the user.
Making coffee pots out of a material less susceptible to breakage, such as plastic, would seem to be a reasonable response to the problems encountered with prior art glass coffee pots. While all-plastic decanters or carafes exist which can contain coffee or other hot liquids for serving, such cannot be placed on a burner or hot plate to maintain the coffee hot between servings without melting the plastic. Moreover, while sophisticated plastics are available which can withstand the temperatures generated by burners or hot plates, the same are quite expensive and a coffee pot molded entirely of these materials would be cost prohibitive.
One proposed solution has been to provide a coffee pot molded of an inexpensive, non-heat resistant plastic and attach a base made, for example, from stainless steel to the bottom thereof. However, not only does such construction require the use of mechanical or adhesive fasteners, but also the stainless steel base adds significantly to the weight and the cost of the product. Moreover, such fastening requirements have proved unreliable and present complications when cleaning the coffee pots.
Thus, a need persists to provide an economically manufactured all-plastic vessel which will withstand the heat of a burner or the like.